Lost Friends
December 28, 2014 Season 3 event. Summary Full Text "Well the good news is they aren’t letting you die of dehydration," Hel sighed as she spoke with Stonegit, turning into Orskaf’s form again. Honestly she detested looking like that old bag of shit but she didn’t want to make the boy start asking stupid questions about what different forms she took on. "Bad news is…" she tisked her tongue. “Haddock still hasn’t asked for you…hasn’t even mentioned you actually.” Stonegit, who had made it a habit of not looking at her, twisted his mouth to the side. “He’s under the Warden’s control…I figured it all out. You see, when Dust possessed me, it didn’t stop the transfer process. The contract sigil burned into Haddock’s hand just as I was forced to shoot him. The rules of the contract now applied to him. The Warden’s life force kept him alive and started healing him. When the magic blast made the Warden vanish, she had to take her vessel with her, thus explaining why Haddock evaporated the way he did…he was just being teleported, not destroyed.” Hel rolled her eyes and walked around, crouching down in front of him. She made eye contact with the boy. “…yawn,” she said dryly, before standing back up and walking away. Stonegit rolled his eyes right back at her, making a face. “I had to think about something while I’m stuck here. The Warden is probably just causing some mischief, that’s why they are taking so long.” "Whatever helps you sleep at night," Hel sighed. Stonegit rubbed the back of his head, and then let the hand plop down, and he smiled up at the swirling blackness above him. “I’ll have so much to do when I get back. I had those guards looking for Blue and Jackson like crazy, one of them must have found them.” he laughed slightly. “You know it was Blue you really bothered to talk to me first…oh! And it was Jackson that actually helped me save Haddock the second time, despite our rough past.” he sighed, some what contentedly. “I lost contact with them after the lake, I saw them around for a while, but then they just up an vanished. Probably went on some crazy adven…ture….what?” he asked trailing off as he saw Hel starring at him. Hel had been having a lot of fun ribbing Stonegit and making him think he wasn’t worth something to the rebels, but this…this was just sad. "Boy…" she said. “I watched those Blue and Jackson enter Valhalla…they died boy.” Stonegit starred at her in silence, and then turned, slowly standing up and taking a few paces away. His jaw tightened and he swallowed, the rest of his body remaining relaxed. “Oh…?” "Jackson’s old memories were coming back, he went to Hemlock to get them repressed. She agreed to it, but then Blue showed up. Hemlock began to get suspicious of his true identity, and they got suspicious of hers. It was just a classic case of wrong place at the wrong time…nothing more. It was fast at least, and they died beside each other, which is better than most people get it." Two tears ran down Stonegit’s cheeks and he briefly put a hand over his mouth, inhaling through his nose. He gasped a few more droplets falling from his eyes. “But they were my friends,” he said quietly, his voice strained. “And I…” he gulped. “And I was hunting them while they were already gone? And nobody else knew because…are they even buri…” he swallowed again, unable to finish. "I’ve lied and cheated about a number of things boy, but it’s not the case with this. And for once I’m almost sorry I am telling the truth." Hel shrugged. "But hey, that’s life." Stonegit quietly licked his lips. “I know,” he whispered, and then gave a small, sad laugh, his face pained. “Ha…I knew he kept hitting her for a reason…I thought she had just killed the man I loved, when it turns out she just killed my friends…lucky me,” he laughed faded as quickly as it came, his face falling again. No more words were spoken after that, and Hel walked away, leaving Stonegit to cry silently and subtly were he stood. Category:Season 3 Category:Events